A Whole Different World
by ryando
Summary: Chris Irvine Chris Jericho has just moved to Winnipeg Canada with his family, his neighbours are the Cena's. Chris's story starts off as a high school kid going through some rough times. STORY FINISHED PLEASE R&R.
1. The New Kid

"John the new neighbours are here." John's mom shouted to him. I had just moved from Toronto to Winnipeg Canada. I didn't know any of the people who lived there, but that's what you would expect. The neighbourhood looked ok a little different I must say. I snowed almost everyday in Winnipeg. I had moved next to Cena's who seemed like a lively, happy couple.

"Hey I'm John." John said producing a hand towards me.

"I'm Chris." I said before shaking his hand.

"So you like wrestling."

"What you kidding me, I love wrestling man." Chris said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Mom do you mind if I go into John's house?"

"It's not up to me Chris it's up to Mrs Cena."

"Sure you can go in but remember no mess." Mrs Cena says pointing a finger towards John. I stayed in until dinner and then he decided to show me the neighbourhood and met some of his friends. The neighbour hood was quiet. Cars were covered in snow; all the kids were out having fun.

"Hey Randy." John shouts.

"What's up John?"

"Nothing man, I'm just here to introduce the new kid."

"Oh hi I'm Randy."

"I'm Chris"

"So you been here long?" Randy asks.

"No I've only been here a few hours, I moved from Toronto."

"Cool."

"We gotta get moving see you tomorrow" John said to Randy.

"Yeah see ya." John points the way to go and I follow. He introduces me to some more of his friends before heading back. On the way back some girls start saying stuff to John.

"Hi John."

"Hi Stacy, where is Trish."

"I don't know have you seen her."

"Sorry but I haven't if I do I'll make sure she finds you"

"Thanks."

"No problem." John says before walking off.

"Hey John who was that?"

"That was Stacy Keibler; she is one of the popular girls around here."

"Oh, who was that girl she was looking for?"

"She was looking for Trish Stratus; she doesn't like anybody getting to close to her if you know what I mean."

"Sure." I said like he knew what he was talking about. We got back home pretty late.

"Hey have a good night sleep because we have got a long day ahead of us"

"What you mean by that John"

"You'll see goodnight"

"Yeah goodnight" I headed into my new home my parents had been busy getting everything sorted. I had a corner filled with boxes in my room. I guess it was my job to put them away. I finally finished a couple of hours later; sweat was dripping of my forehead. It was pretty late so I decided to shout goodnight to my parents and I collapsed with a thud on the ground as I had missed my bed because I was exhausted.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me at 6.30am. I tiredly sat up in my bed. Someone knocked the door which made a sharp pain run through my head.

"Hey you awake?" John asked

"Sort of, why."

"It's the first day of school." John said rather excitedly.

"Why you so excited"

"I'm not I've just had a lot of coffee."

"Oh sure blame it on the coffee, listen I'll be an hour so be patient"

"Ok." John said then he ran into his house.

The thrill of starting school drained the life out of my body. My mum and dad knew but they didn't tell me. I got ready had my breakfast, said goodbye to my family then headed in for John.

John was waiting on me by his front door; he seemed to have finished another cup of coffee which would make the trip to school even more annoying than it already was. We reached the school in a matter of minutes. I left footsteps in the snow which little kids behind my stood in. I looked up and say a large building with hundreds of windows and huge playing fields. I saw Stacey talking to another girl with long blonde hair.

"Hey John is that Trish Stacey is talking to"

"Yeah I wouldn't talk to her right now she has had a lot on her plate, so um you ready for your first day of Winnipeg high"


	2. I know what happened

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews I hope you will like this chapter to. One person asked a question which isn't answered in this chapter but I assure you I will be told. **

The end of my first day of school was over. I was glad as it seemed to have dragged on and on. I waited on John at the front gates. Everyone in school seemed to have come out except him. I scanned everywhere for him until I saw him talking to Stacy. Stacey seemed to like John. I could tell by the way she acted around him. I watched and waited on him coming, until someone hit me as they walked by me. They seemed to have dropped their books.

"Hey are you okay?" The girl looked at me as if I was a nightmare.

"Get away from me."

"What?"

"Get away from me!" She roared. The full school turned and looked at us. The girl backed off and started to run down the street.

"Hey Chris what the hell are you doing." John said

"What do you mean what am I doing."

"That was Trish; remember I told you to stay away from her."

"Hey I didn't even do anything, she bumped into me and I helped her pick her stuff up"

"That doesn't matter I told you she doesn't like anyone getting to close to her."

"What do you mean by that?" John just looked at me.

"Forget it." John said silently. Then he walked off. I stood there wondering why Trish was acting so…so weird. I paced my journey home thinking of reasons why. My mum was out back cleaning, she was trying to put up flower baskets.

"Oh Chris how was your first day of school?"

"It was ok, listen mom I'm a little tired so I'm just gonna head upstairs."

"Okay," I literally fell through the door. I threw my back to the ground and headed up to my room

"Chris…Chris wake up." I opened my eyes and saw my mum. I looked at the clock, 5:30pm. I must have dozed off.

"Why." I said tiredly.

"There is a girl at the door." My mum said.

"Oh great."

"What."

"Nothing mom I'll be down in a minute." I sat up. I was thinking about who it could be, hopefully not Trish. I walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi Chris."

"Stacey what you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about what happened at school."

"Okay, so I guess you saw it then huh?"

"Yeah, do you know why Trish done that?"

"Did it look as if I did?"

"Good point, well you see Trish hasn't had the best of luck with men."

"What you mean?"

"Look this isn't my secret to tell."

"I know but you're her friend so can't you just tell mea litlle."

"I suppose I could." Stacey says. She moves closer and brings my ear to her head and whispers into my ear.

"What!" I said shockingly before pulling my ear away.

"That really happened to her?"

"Yeah but don't tell her I told you."

"Okay."

"Well I gotta go Chris I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah see ya tomorrow." I watched as Stacy walked away. What she has told me about Trish ran vicious images through my mind. I had to talk to her. I told my mum where I was going and then I headed out. I walked past John's house. He must have seen me because he was chapping the window.

"Hey Chris wait up."

"What is it now John are you gonna give me another lecture about how I should stay away from Trish."

"No I'm here to apologise, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry.

"Okay."

"Good."

"Do you know where Trish stays because I need to talk to her?"

"Why?"

"If you show me I'll tell you on the way." John decided to come along. I told him what Stacy had told me. He told me that he was going to tell me that when the time was right. He pointed to a large house with a conservatory round the back.

"That's Trish's house."

"Thanks."

"You want me to come or will you be okay by yourself?"

"I should be okay by myself but thanks anyway." John patted me on the back and then headed home. I approached the house trying to think of what I should say to Trish. I knocked on the door.

"Hi is Trish there." Her dad came to the door.

"Wait a minute and I'll get her." He said in a deep voice. Trish came to the door.

"Hey Trish."

"What are you doing here, go away."

"No Trish wait, I'm not like the rest, I know what happened to you."

**A/N Hoped you liked this chapter, I know it is short but I wanted to save some for the next. What do you think the secret was? Why do you think Trish acted like that? It will be revealed sooner or later. **


	3. Secrets revealed

**A/N- Thanks again for those who reviewed my story as I really appreciate it. So what you think will happen? What do you think Trish will do? **

"No Trish wait, I'm not like the rest, I know what happened to you." Trish's face went white. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"H…How do you know?"

"Someone told me."

"Who?"

"I…I can't say."

"Who told you?" I looked her straight in the eye. I couldn't stand keeping it from her but her friendship with Stacy was on the line. But I had to do it.

"Stacy told me."

"What."

"Stacy told me what he done to you."

"You forced her into telling you didn't you."

"No, I would never do that."

"Oh sure, she wouldn't just go out and tell somebody."

"Well she did."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

"You know what you are like the rest you're a jerk."

"What."

"I was really beginning to trust you and then you tell me that you forced my friend into telling my personal secret to you."

"Trish I didn't force-"She slammed the door in my face. She fell against the door. I could hear her crying that was the last thing I wanted her to do.

"Trish I'm…I'm really sorry, please Trish just let me tell you the truth and just please forgive me." Trish did nothing. I stood and looked at the door waiting for her to come out, but she never did. I walked home alone thinking of a way to prove my innocence. As I got home I went to tell John what had happened.

"Hey John."

"Yo Chris, so how did it go between you and Trish."

"Do you know what a swirly is?"

"Yeah it's when someone flushes another guys head down the toilet."

"Well it went like that."

"Damn that bad huh."

"Yeah that bad, She thought I forced Stacy into telling me her secret, If Only I had away to prove her wrong."

"Chris you kinda do"

"What."

"Just ask Stacy to go and talk to her." The words sprang relief into my head.

"Thanks John, I'll ask Stacy tomorrow."

"Yeah you do that, now get out I need my beauty sleep." I left John's house with a plan in mind. But what if it didn't work?

3:30_pm the end of another day at Tec Voc_

"Stacy could you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"You know how you told me that thing about Trish, well she thought I forced you into telling me and now she literally hates me so I was wondering-."

"I could go and talk to her, is that what you were about to say?"

"Yeah it was."

"Sure I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, oh here she comes I better go." I ran off round the corner to wait on John. I peeked round the corner to see if Stacy was talking to Trish yet.

"Hey Trish how are you."

"Oh hi Stacy, I'm not that good."

"Why?"

"Last night Chris came to my door and told me that he knew about what happened and then he told me that you told him and I wanna know why you told him."

"Trish the only reason I done it is because he really likes you."

"But how could I like someone who forced my friend into telling a personal secret about me."

"Trish he didn't force me into telling him, I told him because it was the right thing to do."

"B…but-"

"There is not but Trish, I told him because I knew he would never do anything to hurt you and that is why I told him." Tears began to roll down Trish's cheeks. The reality of the truth got to Trish. Stacy went to give her a hug but pushed her away aggressively and then she began to run off. I came back round to where Stacy was she looked a little upset and shocked by her best friend's attitude.

"Hey Stacy are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" Stacy said before wiping away a tear.

"No you don't." Stacy looked at me and then walked off the same way Trish went. I stood there thinking and then walked on home. As I approached a voice came from behind me.

"Chris it's me Trish."

"What do you want, are you here to give me another lecture?"

"No I'm-"

"Are you gonna shout at me some more."

"No I'm-"

"You know what Trish I am like the other guy I'm a jerk." I roared at her. I began to walk away.

"I LOVE YOU!" I stopped. I heard her beginning to cry. I didn't know what to do.

"You what."

"I love you and I want to apologise about the way I acted the other night. I also want to tell you the truth."

"About what?"

"My secret." Trish began to walk towards me. I stood there motionless. She took my hand and took me to my house. We sat on the front step.

"Ok 4 years ago I was at Stacy's 17th birthday party. I was having a good time but I had to leave because I was up early in the morning. As I got back home he was sitting on his chair. He saw me come in and tried to kiss me. I dodged him, he then tried to pull me upstairs but I didn't let him do that either. So he lifted me up and once we got to my bedroom he threw me on the bed. He then tried to undress me but I was having none of it. I could see him getting angry and I told him to calm down but instead he hit me and then he…he…"

"He raped you." The words I had said brought tears to her eyes. She stood up and began to walk away.

"I love you to." Trish stopped just as I did.

"We aren't all the same, but I wanna know one thing who did this to you." Trish turned away.

"Please Trish."

"It was…"

**A/N – So who do you think it was? Was it John, Randy or was it someone else. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you tell me who you think it is. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Suspect found

"It was…" Trish stopped. She couldn't bear to tell me but she knew I could help her. I watched as another tear began to stroll down her face. I hated seeing her like this but it was for the better.

"Trish c'mon tell me." She stood there looking at me. It looked as if she was looking straight through me as if I wasn't there.

"I need to go." Trish ran out my garden

"Trish wait." She kept on running. I began to shout her name. I got louder every time, but it didn't matter to her.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" John said from his bedroom window.

"Nothing it's cool."

"You sure man?"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." John aggressively shut his window. I walked back into my house. It was late so I headed up to my room for a sleepless night.

It was the last day of school before spring break. I was glad as I had being going to Tec Voc for 3 days and I was getting sick of it already. During all of my classes I had one thought in mind "Who did this to Trish." Surprisingly enough Christian was talking to me more than usual. Was it a sign?

"So Chris you looking forward to spring break?" Christian said.

"Not really."

"Oh well." I looked at him suspiciously. I didn't know whether to trust him or not.

"You know Trish is really nice, too bad she doesn't talk to me anymore."

"What you mean?"

"Oh nothing I think Randy wants me a minute." I wonder what he meant by "anymore".

It was the end of school for 4 weeks. Joy streamed through my body. I SAW Trish walking out the side gate. She turned in my direction. Once she saw me she turned round, flicked her hair and walked off. I headed home with John who was acting weird.

"Hey what the hell u doing." I asked

"I just got a new job."

"Oh yeah hahaha as what?"

"A wrestler."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"No seriously I am, I'll try and get u hooked up if you want." I looked at John staying to think on how an earth he could get a job. That thought didn't stay in my head for long.

"Hey John do you know anything about Trish that I don't."

"No why."

"Nothing I was just wondering." At that particular moment a thought sprang into my head.

"Listen John I gotta go tell my mum that I'll be back soon." I left John standing there as I ran down to Stacy's house. I knocked on her door.

"Hi is Stacy there." Her mom answered the door. She shouted up to Stacy who hurried down the stairs. She appeared at the door with a towel wrapped round her.

"WOW um…. hi Stacy."

"What did you just say?" Stacy said giggling.

"Nothing, listen could I talk to you I need to know something.2

"Yeah sure I'll be back in five minutes okay."

"Okay." I waited at her front door. I sat thinking about what to day to her.

"So what did u want to ask me?" Stacy said folding her arms.

"I wanted to know if you know who….raped Trish." She sat in silence. Her reaction was a little more disturbing than I imagined it would be.

"Sure I know but I don't want to fall out with Trish over it."

"Stacy you're not going to fall out with Trish, I'm asking you because I want to help her and I…"

"You what."

"Love her." Stacy sat in shock. She couldn't believe what I had said.

"You Love her."

"Yeah I love her is there a problem with that."

"No Not at all."

"Well are you going to tell me or will I have to find out another way?"

"No I'll tell you." Stacy pulled me closer and whispered the name into my ear. The name rang a bell; I clenched my fist behind my back so Stacy couldn't see. I thanked her by giving her a hug and headed off in search for the man responsible for Trish's nightmares. I headed back to my house for my dinner. I told my mum I was in a hurry but she didn't look too surprised. After I had finished I went if for John and told him who it was. He cursed under his breath.

"Do you know where to find him?" John asked.

"Yeah Stacy told me but I don't really know my way there."

"That's okay we will go and get her and she can show you." John went as the leader. He told Stacy to come out and thankfully she did. He asked her politely to show us the way, she agreed. We headed down into the fifth street down from Stacy. She pointed over to where he hangs about with his friends. She didn't have to point him out to me as I already knew the friendly face.

**A/N – I do agree with you this was a rushed chapter and I admit it but I only did this to hurry this part up. I hope you don't dislike it because I have done this as there are plenty more of shocking surprises when Chris gets a job. Please Read and Review.**


	5. Making a Move

**A/N- Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter. I have been on holiday and I haven't been well so thats why I couldn't update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. THANKS!**

"Hey dude why is that guy staring at you?" One of the guys said.

"I don't know but I think I know him." Christian said.

"Hey dude why is that guy running at you?"

"Aw great." I speared Christian to the ground, almost hurting myself in the process. I laid into him with right hand after right hand. Some of his buddies tried to pull me off of him but I shook them off. Christian got one lucky shot in which gave him time to run away.

"If you ever go near Trish again I swear to god I'll kill you." I roared. I turned round to see John and Stacy standing in shock, they had never seen this side of me before.

"Damn you kicked his ass ha-ha." John said coming over to some what congratulate me.

"Yeah good job." Stacy said.

"So you think Trish will talk to me now."

"No she won't." Trish's voice came from behind us.

"Why did you tell him Stacy, I told you not to tell anyone?"

"I told him-"

"I told you I didn't want anyone to find out."

"Trish listen to me."

""No I won't, I can't believe you."

"Trish would you shut your trap and listen to me." Stacy screamed. John and I stepped backwards a little shocked.

"I told him because he loves you, he wanted to help you and he wanted to make you feel better so I told him because **I** wanted to see you better as well." Stacy said walking towards Trish. John turned and looked at me with a strange look on his face but I looked to the ground as if to say" Its not me". Trish looked at Stacy and then at me. As she saw my eyes coming up to meet hers she stormed off.

"Wow Stacy I didn't know you could be so aggressive." I said.

"Yeah well she needed to know." Stacy said. She waved goodbye before walking home. John and I walked Stacy home; she seemed that the little confrontation with Trish somehow boosted her confidence.

"Thanks you guys I'll talk to you later." Stacy said gently pushing the door open.

"Hey no problem." I said. I let John head out first, I shut the garden gate behind me and waved goodbye to Stacy.

"Goodnight man."

"John it's like 5 o'clock."

"Yeah well I'm tired, talk to you later." John slumped in the door and I casually walked into mine.

"Stupid door." I mumbled.

"Oh my god Chris what happened to your face." My mum said somehow noticing the little speckle of blood trailing down my eye. I tried to think of a reason but I stuck with the classic.

"I walked into the front door." My mom laughed at me and took me in the kitchen to clean the blood away. Once my mom had done her handy work by putting a band aid on my cut I headed up to my room to listen to music. As I was about to put my head on my pillow my dad came into my room.

"Chris your dinner is ready." He said.

"Oh okay." I turned my CD player off and ran down for my meal. My mum laid out a meal of barbecue ribs, fries and two big bottles of Pepsi in the middle of the dining table.

"So what did you and John get up to today?" My mom asked.

"Nothing much all we really did was sit around talking to Stacy."

"So who is Stacy then is she anyone special?" My dad asked with a grin on his face.

"No she is just a friend and don't get any ideas." I said taking another rib.

"Oh that's right Chris you only have eyes for Trish." My little sister said mockingly.

"Shut up." I whispered threateningly

"So who is Trish?" My dad asked again with a smile on his face.

"She is just a friend who I get along with…. Really well so can we drop this conversation please?"

"Sure what ever you want lover boy." My dad laughed. I pointed at him with an evil look but even I couldn't help but laugh. After dinner I helped clear the table and headed to the place where my dad couldn't annoy me. I switched on my music again and I sat thinking on my bed.

"Chris there is someone at the door for you." My dad said. I was getting tired of switching on and off my music so before I went to see who it was I unplugged my CD player.

"Hi Chris."

"Stacey this is a surprise."

"I know but I needed someone to talk to." Her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears. I closed the front door behind me and I sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel bad about what I said to Trish and now she hates me."

"C'mon Stacy you know she still is your friend but maybe she just feels that she doesn't trust you as much as she used to."

"Maybe your right I should probably go and talk to her and try and patch things up."

"Yeah maybe you should." I said. She looked at me, my eye caught hers. I moved my hand forward and held hers.

"Maybe I should go." She said quickly moving her hand away. I grabbed her hand and I stood up. She smiled at me as I looked into her eyes. We moved closer to each other. She made the first move by pressing her lips against mine. The kiss felt like a dream, she seemed to like it as her smile was beaming.

"What in the hell." Trish screamed. She was standing behind Stacy. She stood in shock her face started to become red with anger.

"Trish its not what it looks like." I said pushing Stacy away from me.

"Really it looks like to me that my best friend is making a move on the guy who is supposed to love me."

"Trish I didn't mean it this just sort of happened." Stacy said. Tears strolled down Trish's face before she ran off.

"Maybe I should go as well." Stacy said.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed Stacy on the cheek before watching her walk home.

**A/N- Hope you all enjoyes this chapter. What do you think will happen now? Do you think Trish and Stacy will ever be freinds again? or will Trish finally confess her love for Chris? You'll just have to wait and see.**


	6. Annual Dance

Nine thirty am the morning after the incident. I got myself out of bed, got changed and had my breakfast all before John banged on the door.

"Oh you're not gonna believe this."

"What? What's happening?"

"I just got you a try out in WWE." John said excited. I thought it was going to be something exciting. I supposed that is kind of cool but I didn't really want a job I was still at school. John told me to pack some cloths, a towel and some bottles of water. Once I had everything ready I told my mum and dad where I was going then headed off to the try – outs. At the try – outs we met the guy that was going to put us through it before he selected a few of us. His name was Tony Prichard. Tony showed us some basic manoeuvres that we practiced over and over again before making us do a work out. The work out wasn't so bad but he said as the weeks went on it would get tougher and you would get tougher physically and mentally. The try – outs lasted 4 hours it was two pm by the time we left. Tonight we had an annual dance at Tec Voc John and I was made to go by our parents. All we knew was that it would start at seven pm. One we arrived home it was dinner time. I had the normal Saturday dinner chicken. It was okay but after a while you begin to wonder if your mum can make anything else bar chicken.

It was six thirty pm. There was an hour before the dance started. I didn't really get dressed up. I put on a shirt and wore my jeans which had the badge of the Detroit Tigers baseball team stitched on the back pocket. Once I was freshened up I said good bye and waited outside for John. It was coming up to five to seven and still no sign of John. I knocked on his front door.

"John you ready." I said showing the time on my watch.

"Oh crap yeah I'll be out just now." He said. I heard him shouting goodbye and telling them that he will be late in.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was on the phone."

"Who to"

"Stacy she wanted to know if we could meet her half way."

"Oh."

"Why is something up?"

"No, no I'm okay let's hurry then." I said looking at the ground. Half way there I could see Stacy. She was beautiful; she was wearing a beautiful white dress. Her hair covered the top of her right eye. Words couldn't describe it.

"Hi John hi…Chris." She hesitated to say hello, that wasn't a good sign. The rest of the walk was silent nobody said anything.

"Look over there." John said. He pointed to the front door, Trish was standing there.

"I didn't think she would come." Stacy said. We watched her for a few minutes. A boy came up to her and started hugging her and kissing her.

"Oh no." Stacy gasped.

"What, what's wrong." I asked.

"Chris that's her new boyfriend." Stacy said. I froze, I couldn't believe it. That was all I needed. I had to be in the same room as the person I adore but she's with someone else. We entered the dance I felt shocked at Trish but a few drinks should help. The part started of good everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Chris you okay." Stacy asked. She must have snuck up behind me because she was dancing a minute ago.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Listen what happened the other nigh-"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said cutting her sentence dead.

"Can't we just discuss it?"

"No, Okay I told you I don't want to talk about it." I put my drink on the table and then walked out of the room. I walked to the main entrance of the school, for fresh air. I saw Trish standing looking at the ground. Should I say something to her?

"You look beautiful." I said. Immediately afterwards regretting it.

"Thanks for the-"Trish turned round and looked at me. She smiled and wiped away a tear.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking towards her.

"Yeah…No." She cried. I gave her a hug to make her feel a little bit better.

"What's wrong?"

"Randy and I had a stupid fight and he told me about this other girl he liked and he left me for her." The thought of her being upset made me want to be with her more but how could I tell her that? I couldn't tell her now that would make her feel emotionally worse.

"I'm sure it will be okay." She smiled at me of course I smiled back. I gave her, her drink over and talked.

"So have you forgiven Stacy yet?"

"Kind of what you and her did the other night just made me feel like crap that's why I hooked up with Randy but that didn't work out did it." She giggled.

"So have you forgiven me?"

"What do you think?" She laughed again.

"C'mon lets go inside." I put my arm around her shoulder. Once we went back inside, John and Stacy noticed me and Trish. Although Stacy and Trish weren't properly speaking to each other they made an effort to. That dance was great that was until our Principle wanted to join in.

"Now I know you all aren't that pleased to see me but I have something special planned." The full hall went silent for a minute.

"Now there is money hidden around the school, ten envelopes with two hundred dollars inside. If you find one you can either keep it or share it, you have half an hour now go and find them." Everyone ran our of the school hall, half went out the building and half stayed in. John, Stacy, Trish and I stayed inside. Inside the school hall smoke began coming from where the DJ's equipment was sitting.

"Do you smell that?" The principle said.

**A/N – So what you think is going to happen. Any Ideas, if so please tell me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to Review.**


	7. 5th floor disaster and THE END

Five of the ten envelopes had been found outside which had to mean the other five were inside. John, Stacy, Trish and I headed up to the fifth floor of Tec Voc.

"I don't think the money will be this far up." Stacy said.

"Stacy knowing the principle it could be on the roof so let's just have a quick look." We looked in the hall way but no envelopes.

"Chris isn't out Science class on this floor."

"Yeah why"

"Let's look in there." For once John was beginning to make sense. All of us went inside and locked the door shut.

Meanwhile in the hall the smoke had already reached the first two floors. Most of the class were outside but were calm. The ones further up had no idea what was coming.

"You found anything yet John." Trish asked.

"No you."

"Nope." I was looking in the top shelves until I heard screaming.

"What was that?" Stacy asked nervously."

"It sounds like screaming." Once Trish had finished speaking the fire alarms went off."

"Hey I'm sorry about this but what the fuck is going on." I said. John and Trish rushed to the room door and looked out. Smoke and flames were approaching the fifth floor. Stacy rushed to the door; she pulled John back and looked out.

"Somehow that doesn't look like a good idea Stacy." I said.

"Oh really what's going to happen that could be so drastic." The door ripped open; Stacy and Trish flew backwards, John and I fell to the ground. I lay there smoke was coming in; there was no sign of Trish or Stacy. Out of the corner of my eye John tried to get up but fell back down. I looked up at the ceiling before blacking out.

"Chris…Chris you okay?" John's voice became louder as I woke up.

"I'm okay." I said sitting up.

"Where are Trish and Stacy?"

"I don't know c'mon help me find them." John said helping me to my feet.

Smoke grew thicker than fog. The flames poured of the 5th floor of Tec Voc. It was darker than the night sky in the building the only light we had was the burning flames. The smoke had knocked Trish and Stacy unconscious. I found them lying motionless, fear trickling down my spine I roared to John to come and help.

"John over here I've found them." I heard john scuffling his feet along the ground.

"Great…now what do we do."

"We get out of here."

"Yeah but there isn't a way out." John said in panic

"Look over there, you see it?"

"Yeah I see it." John says as looks directly at where I was pointing.

"That space leads right down to the front exit, you get Stacy out of here and I'll get Trish."

"Ok." John said. John Lifted Stacey over his shoulder and carefully made is way through the gap of burning wood.

"C'mon hurry up" John screamed. As I was about to go through the large bit of wood blocked us and trapped me and Trish.

"Chris you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just take her out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll think of something, now go before you get trapped."

"Ok, but be careful man"

"Thanks" John ran down the stairway with Stacy leaving me trying to think of a plan. I looked around looking for ways to escape. I eventually found a window. As I peered out I could see every pupil and teacher looking up at the flames. The front doors swung open and I saw John running out and put Stacy on the grass for the paramedics to attend to her. He also looked up. I knew this could kill me but I took the chance. I picked Trish up who was still unconscious. I covered her head with my sweater. Took a big run at the window and jumped through. In the process a big shard of glass barely missed Trish's head but unfortunately stabbed me in the arm. I looked down, every person gawped in amazement.

"Wow did you see that" A girl said who was in shock. I looked down to see a safety net but we weren't in the middle of it so before we landed I pushed Trish onto it while landed on the side and bounced off onto grass. Once they had got Trish off the net they checked on her. A paramedic rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but my right leg really hurts"

"Let me check it." She felt my leg for any broken bones. She bent my leg and I made a loud yelp in pain.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay."

"Well it looks like you haven't broken anything but you have tore some muscles when you landed so we will get you to the hospital as soon as we can."

"Okay." She stood up and lifted her bag away. She stopped and turned round and looked at me.

"That was really brave."

"Yeah well people do crazy things when they are in love." She smiled and walked away. When I moved here I didn't think much of it. I was mostly upset about leaving the city I grew up in. But after this incident I must say that the move here has been great and it feels like I have moved to a whole different world.

_Three month's after_

Everything was going great I was dating Trish and John and Stacy were becoming closer. John managed Trish, Stacy and I into the WWE but there were many trips to Stanford, Connecticut but eventually he decided to let us join which was great because me and Trish make enough money to buy a house in the future. We have graduated and the new Tec Voc is under construction so everything is going great…for now.

**A/N – I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter and the whole story. I know it was pretty short. I was thinking of doing a sequel, do you think I should? Please Review and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM EVERYBODY!**


End file.
